Taboo (boyxboy) incest
by KittyCharlie93
Summary: Matty and his older Twin brother Scott, used to be close. However, as they grow older their relationship fell apart. Matty would love nothing more then to fix the relationship with his brother, and he get the opportunity to. However, when Matty said he wanted to be closer to Scott, he never meant this close. Could he really date his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Me and my brother have always been close, that was happens when you shear 9 months together with your mother womb. As children we were inseparable always following each other about, playing with each other, always together. However, it didn't last long. We may look kind of the same and may have the same birthday, but we are very different people. My brother is strong, popular and very gay, where I am not. I guess we grow fever apart because of our personalities and possible the fact the no one could tell us apart. Whatever the case me and my brother used to be best friends, on now we are not and that is how it's been for many years now.

It was an average morning, I dragged myself out of bed and over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jean and a T-shirt. I quickly thought them on and slowly made my way down for breakfast. Mum was in the kitchen shivering baby down my little sister neck, while cooing at her. I ignore both and start making my morning coffee.

"Is your brother awake, Matty?" my mother turned to look at me.

"I have no idea, I have not heard any movement this morning." I answered steering my coffee. At which point dad rushes in. he's late for work as usual. He quickly kiss mum and Sophie on the cheek, grabs the toast out the toaster and runs rushes out the door as quick as he can.

"You would think after 13 years in his job, your father would learn some time organization." Mum pick up Sophie and placed her on her hip. "You could go knock from you brother? I have to get someone ready for a mummy and me class." It's strange how my mother always dose a baby voice when talking to my year old sister.

"Fine what every" I replied to her, setting my coffee down. I slowly walk up to my brother's room and knock on his door. "Yo Scott, get you lazy ass out of bed. You will be late for college." There were no answers. I slowly open the door and pear into his room. He was still flat out on his bed. "Scott!" I said taking a few steps into his room. I decided to approach the bed and give my brother a shove, as I did he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed with him.

"It's rude to wake people up you know" he said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Get off!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of his arms knowing far too well what is about to happen. For sure my horrible brother pulled my face up to his and licked all the way down it. I squirmed so must that I ended up elbowing him in the chest; while he coughed I made my escape for freedom, and ended up on the floor next to his bed.

"Wow that really hurt." Scott said betting up out of his bed. I knelt up and lent on his bed.

"Serves you right! You… you… you puff!" as soon as I said it I wanted to take that back, I'm not homophobic or anything, it's just sometimes it's the only thing I can think of to pick on him for. Scott just looked with one eye brow raised as if you say 'really'.

"Wow that must have been embarrassing for you. You know you should really can up with better insults." He was right. I could not be mean to people if my life depended on it. I suppose it could be seen as a good thing, but sometimes people take advantage of it.

I don't say anything else to Scott; I leave his room and go into the bathroom to finish getting ready from collage. I bush my dark brown hair into its usual beachy style. I open the bathroom cupboard and get my contacts out and carefully place them onto my bright blue eyes. I hate putting contacts into my eyes but I prefer the way I look with them in then with my glasses. After this I brush my teeth and head downstairs. I pick my back up from the living room and look at my watch. It's about time to go and meet Becky. I shout bye up to my mother and leave before she tells me to wait from my brother.

I meet Becky half way down the road and we say hello with the normal hugs. She starts to tell me about her weekend and how her boyfriend is being horrible to her. Becky is a lovely girl however she suffers from the same thing as I do. She's too nice, and people walk all over her, and they includes her ass hole of a boyfriend.

"You know what I'm going to tell you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I should dump his sorry as and just date you instead" she giggled while she hugged my arm.

"yeah." I laughed along with her. Little did she know I did really like her, she sweet, funny and my best friend? I would be much better for her then her asshole boyfriend. The rest of the way to collage we talked and laugh about still childish stuff, and about my brother.

"I can't believe he licked you. That's just gross." Lucky for Becky she's on only child, she does not know about the pains that a sibling places onto the other. "If I had a little brother like you I would love you and never torment you like he does."

"Yeah but guess it's a right of passage. The older sibling always torments the younger one."

"But he's not even that much older then you, oh hour at the most!"

"1 hour and 17 minutes to be exact." I mocked her. She didn't say anything, she just raised her eye brows at me, which made me laugh.

Collage was pretty boring, the best parts of the day being bake, lunch and my free period in the afternoon. I saw my brother a few times with his posy; we exchanged a casual nod in acknowledgement of each other. This is how me and Scott communication at schools, if you actually want to talk to each other we will do it over messenger. He would not want to be seen talking to his brother it would damage his reputation, but I'm okay with that.

When I got home the house was empty I found a note next to the phone. It was from mum.

'Boys,

I'm really sorry; I have to leave you for a few days. Your aunts has be dumped again, and she in a bit of a mess. I'll be back in a few days. You father is working late, so let him sleep in the morning, you know how grumpy he get when he is woken up. There is money on the counter for take-out or whatever. Behave, love you both.

Mum and Sophie xxx'

Perfect I really want to be left with Scott for a few days. Scott walked into the house with his normal care free attitude and is a little confused to see me just standing by the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked throwing his bag at my feet and wondering into the kitchen.

"Lilly's been dumped again so mum and Sophie have gone to stay with her for a few days, and dads is working late." I put the kettle on to make myself a coffee when suddenly Scott shouted,

"Yes! You know that this means! Oooo~ I have been waiting for this forever. I know eventually Lilly would get her ass dumped again and mum would have to go out of town taking Sophie with her."

"What are you talking about" and side and Scott suddenly throw his hands onto my shoulders.

"We are going to have a part!" he sounded very existed.

"We can have a party mum and dad would kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, how many time can we get the opportunity to throw the party of the year! We have to do it." I looked him in the eye, maybe is I go along with this is maybe just maybe we could go back to the way we used to be, partners in crime.

"Okay than."


	2. Chapter 2

The house quickly filled with lots a people, all dancing and drinking, it was complete chaos. I push my way through to the living room where I find Scott drinking with his friends.

"Scott" I yelled over the music. "The party is starting to get out of hand. We need to stop before we destroy the house!" the mess was already pilling up, and I was worried about what dad would see when he gets back home. I don't really like parties; the loud music was unbearable at times. I also don't drink much, I would possible have one or two with some friends or at Christmas but that would be it, I have never been drunk before. I normally prefer just sitting with a few friends chatting playing some video games, I'm much more the stay at home type. I should never have said yes to have this party.

"Oh stop your moaning!" Scott shouted back to me. "The party is just getting started!" I was going to tell Scott that he should take the party elsewhere but one of Scott's friends cut me off.

"Oh come now Matty you don't want to spoil everyone's fun, do you?" Jenny whispered into my ear.

Jenny was Scott's closet female friend. She was super-hot and she knows it, she knows she could have anyone she wanted, and this made her a bit of a bitch at times. She blond big, has big boobs and a small waist, possible because she never eats. Every guy in our collage wants her; I mean I would be to if she was not so far out of my league. However, the one guy she wants she can't have. She's been in love with my brother as long as I can remember, she offend is the reason my brother ends up losing relationship. She always finds a way to split him and who ever up. Though if Scott ever found out that she was the one running his relationships, he would possible stop doting on her like he does. Oh well it's not my place to say, even if I did she would make my life a living hell. Jenny pushed me onto the sofa and sat on my lap.

"Say ahhh" she muttered while tilting my head back. It was hard to he her but I do as she said. She poured her drink into my mouth, I almost chocked, I did not know quite what I expected to happed but I didn't think she was going to give me her drink. "There's a good boy" she said, she waved her hand to one of the other lads in the room who past her a drink. "Now you see this drink Matty, you are going to drink this then you are going to have another, you are going to relax and enjoy yourself or I will have to make you enjoy yourself."

I take the drink off her and drink it. Jenny can get pretty scary sometimes and always has an alternative motive to everything so really do not want to sleep with her because if I did it would possible bit me in that ass. After I finished my drink Scott pulls me up to dance, I tried to leave the 'dance floor' but Scott keeps me dancing in front of him. I suddenly came to the realization that I was going to have to join in with the party if I liked it or not, Scott and his friends are not going to let me sneak up stares out of the way, after all when in Rome do as the Romans do.

I woke the next morning; I don't recognize the room in a sleeping then. The bed sheets are not mine, yet the look slight familiar. My head hurt so much I can even think of who room I am in; I rub my eyes and suddenly realize that I'm naked. Oh god I didn't sleep with anyone last night did it I they to think back to last night. I remember drinking a lot, and dancing with my brother, and Jenny clinging to me. I suddenly felt movement next to me, there is someone in my bed with me! Oh please, please say I didn't sleep with Jenny! I slowly turn my head to see who was in the bed with me. As soon as I realize who it just I leapt out of the bed.

Oh god did I just sleep with my brother!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to the bathroom to throw up. This can't be happening, I can have slept with me brother, I just can't have. I sit with me head in the toilet, throwing up everything I ate and drank last night. Suddenly there is a knock on the bathroom door, and a voice that I really did not want to hear right now called out to me.

"Matty are you okay?" I start sobbing with me head in the toilet. The door opens and my brother walks in. what a sight I must have been. Scott grabbed a towel from off the back of the door and drapes it over me. "Wow you look terrible, you really can handle your drink can you." He flushed to toilet and sat on the floor with me. I don't know what to say to him, I sit up from the toilet, I can't look at him at the moment.

"Go away Scott" I muttered.

"No I'm not going anywhere, I wish I had someone here with me when I had my first hangover." This has nothing to do with my hang over, and everything to do with the fact that I might have just slept with you. Scott pulled me into his arms; I had not energy to push him away.

"What happened last night?"

"It was a wonderful night; I never know how you felt about us until now. I'm glad you told me" what did I say to him. Did I tell him that I was madly in love with him, was sleeping together my idea. At that moment I had to be sick again. I pulled myself out on Scott's arms and throw may head back in the toilet, I only just made it. "Wow you have really made yourself sick, I'll go get some painkillers and water for you." Scott got up and patted me on the back and then left the room. I don't understand why he's so calm, he should be freaking out like I am. Once Scott returned he placed the glass and the painkillers on the top on the toilet system and sat back down next to me. I looked up at him, why he is being so nice to me right now. Normally when I'm sick he torments me like anything. Did he really enjoy last night did he really like what we did. I glace up at his and he's smiling at me. "You know you're so adorable sometime." He pushes my fringe up out of my face, oh my god my brother is in love with me.

It all makes sense to me know my brother fell in love with me, but because he could not do anything about it he tormented me instead. He did it out of his own frustration, that why he is always licking my face. And now he thinks I feel that same way about him so he's being nice to me. Oh god what do I do!

Scott smiled at me once again. "Come on, I'm going to do you some breakfast to help settle your stomach. Take the painkillers and get in the shower, I'm going to need you to help me clean the house. It's a right mess." He once again stands up and heads over to the door.

"You're leaving." I quickly reply. Scott stopped at looked at me.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you shower, and I'm not showering you ever. You're a big boy now Matthew you can do it yourself." And with that he leaves. I pull myself up from the floor and take the pills Scott left for me. I climb into the shower when I suddenly realized that Scott called me Matthew. Matthew is my full name, but everyone calls me Matty, unless mum is telling me off. Scott has never once called me Matthew before.

After I finished my shower and got dressed I made my way down the stairs. The whole of the down stairs was trashed, I bet dad was furious when he came home last night; we are going to get in so much trouble. I made my way through the obstacles and into the kitchen, Scott was there cooking what I nose tells me to be bacon.

"Feeling better?" he said placing some bacon onto a sandwich and sliding it across the counter to me.

"A little yeah" that was an understatement, I was feeling loads better.

I had time to think while in the shower. Yes maybe we are brothers, however, we are not going to breed and create an army of mutant babies. I have also wanted to become closer to him, I admit not in this way. Maybe the two of us sleeping together would be good for our relationship; I mean I see him in a whole new light now. The way he pushes his hair back out of his face, the look of passions and caring in his eyes, his hot body. Wait, these are all thing I have been jealous of her for years, his hair, eyes and body, and now I'm finding him attractive because of them.

I came to the sudden realization that I was in love with my brother and was just hiding my feeling. This made me feel so much better as my brother was in love with me and even is our relationship would be taboo we could make it work somehow.

"Hey Scott" I said fidgeting with my fingers, why am I so nerves I already told him how I felt last night. I guess it was made easier from the alcohol. "You know what I said to you last night?"

"Yeah, and I would just like to say I'm sorry again. I know we have drifted apart, and to tell you the truth I do miss us being so close. That little chat we had last night really helped, I'm surprised you remember you were pretty drunk." Scott rubbed the back of his head.

"Well actually I don't remember what happened; I'm only going off what you have mentioned."

"Oh I see, on a very basic sense after everyone left you dragged me to my room and then stared telling me how much you felt that I didn't love you and that you want to be as close as we used to be. Then for some reason you got naked and went to sleep in my naked."

So I never slept with my brother!


End file.
